Hush
The insane brother of Genesis, Hush is the second-in-command of the Katana Senshi. With his lethal Shīsuburēdo, Hush is an extremely dangerous opponent. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 100/100 Defense: 94/100 Speed: 97/100 Energy: 87/100 Suit Features Standard Issue Katana Senshi Katana- Every member of the Katana Senshi is issued a titanium steel katana with "Katana Senshi" in Japanese etched into it. (Hush wields Shīsuburēdo, (Sheathed Blade) two "katana gauntlets" attached to his Battle Suit.) Modular Armor- Hush has modular armor that moves, allowing more movement and defense. Scanner- An onboard scanner allows Hush to find targets or intelligence. Suterusu- Japanese for "stealth", Hush is able to disappear for a while. The Suterusu recharges overtime. Personality Hush is extremely insane, and can be extremely violent. He usually never speaks unless giving order. Origins Kazuko Satou was a young child when Furutori was hit by a massive earthquake. With his brother Itsuki, Kazuko was able to bring order within the survivors before the Cybernation arrived, taking over their role as the leader of Furutori. Enraged, Kazuko raided the homes of Cybernation officials before the general of the Cybernation forces in Furutori captured him. Kazuko was able to escape, but was severely injured when he was sprayed with sulfuric acid, scarring his face. Exiled, Kazuko wandered the streets until Void brought them over to the Rogues. After getting his Battle Suit, he renamed himself Hush. Power Move The Katana Senshi all have the same Power Move: Naitomeaburēdo. The "Nightmare Blade" powers the katana(s) up with lethal energy for two minutes. Low Power State Like other Katana Senshi, Hush cannot use his Scanner, Suterusu or Naitomeaburēdo. His suit also dims. Fighting Style The Katana Senshi all use traditional Japanese techniques, primarily katanajutsu and ninjitsu. Weakness All of the Katana Senshi are weak against sonic attacks. Vulnerabilities Hush, due to being physically and mentally scarred, has PTSD. Story Silent Slayer (Hush vs Slayer) Hush watched as a man in a blood-soaked Battle Suit lecture another in a light blue Suit. Kanatura was sloppy, and revealed her location two days ago. Hush watched as Tucker grumble away toward Kanatura's location. Sneaking toward Slayer, Hush sent a message to Kanatura warning her about Tucker. He watched intently as the other Bladeshifter loaded his multiple guns with fresh ammo and fired it into several targets nearby. Activating his Suterusu, Hush walked toward Slayer, who was still firing away at the targets. Unsheathing Shīsuburēdo, Hush stabbed the man in the back. Slayer grunted and turned around. Hush rolled quickly to cover and recharged his Suterusu. Palming several kunai, he threw them at Slayer. Hush was surprised as the kunai bounced off of him, revealing his position. Turning on Suterusu again, Hush crept away when Slayer began blasting at where he was just five seconds ago. Taking out several shuriken, he wrapped them in a bundle around a smoke bomb and chucked it. The bomb exploded, scattering the shuriken throughout the smoke. Slayer grunted as Hush slammed into him. Hush ducked as Slayer fired rapid-fire shots with his shotgun. Recloaking, Hush threaded several kunai together and swung the weapon around Slayer, trapping him. The wire broke as Slayer activated his Sphere of Rage. To be continuedCategory:Work In Progress Category:Rogue Category:Katana Senshi Category:Fighter